


Taquicardia

by Dita (Hessefan)



Series: Dr. Jekyll [3]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El muchacho no comprendía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la razón primaria de su miedo; si él había estado en parte de acuerdo. No intuía que justamente el miedo era la naturaleza esencial de aquel juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taquicardia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer **:** No, Get backers no me pertenece. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí?

El muchacho no comprendía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la razón primaria de su miedo; si él había estado en parte de acuerdo. No intuía que justamente el miedo era la naturaleza esencial de aquel juego.

 

Juego predilecto de los cazadores como el Dr. Jekyll. O mejor era llamarlo mr. Hide dada su conducta perniciosa y amoral*.

 

Era, igualmente, irrelevante en esos momentos el calificativo que podría dársele a Akabane Kuroudo.

 

El rubio se removió inquieto en aquel lecho improvisado, se contrajo, como buscando amparo en lo único que tenía a su alcance: El suelo gris.

 

Poco a poco recuperaba sus sentidos. El primero, el del olfato, le ayudó a percibir el característico aroma a cloro, luego, de manera inmediata, el sofocante hedor a humedad, potenciado por las lluvias acontecidas en los últimos días.

 

La vista le permitió captar una esbelta figura que lo observaba, más no discernir quien era. Aunque tampoco lo necesitase… Él sabía frente a quien estaba.

 

Lo que sintió a continuación fue una textura áspera y glacial recorriendo, lo que comprendió, era su piel desnuda, desprovista de ropa. De inmediato un frío lo atravesó, no supo si por el inclemente clima del invierno o por el débil pero asimismo perceptible roce de aquellos guantes.

 

Gimió, preso de pavor, al entender por último, y para completar su funesto cuadro, que sus fuerzas se encontraban debilitadas, quizás debido a algún tipo de droga previamente administrada; sus manos fuertemente atadas, a una baranda que tiempo atrás de seguro servía como un caño maestro en aquel derruido edificio.

 

La sonrisa sádica del pelinegro y sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de infinito placer le indicaron que no se trataba más que de un juego.

 

Intentó mover sus piernas pese a la rigidez que había embargado su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Atado en perfecta cruz, yacía uno de los Get Backers.

 

Amano intentó abrir su boca pero por más que lo hizo, ningún sonido gutural, ninguna palabra, surgió de su seca garganta.

 

Sed… Mucha sed.

 

El mayor tomó cierta distancia, como adivinando en el gesto de Ginji al remojarse los labios que éste necesitaba un poco del preciado líquido. Acercó un recipiente hasta su boca.

Por inercia, por mero reflejo y necesidad, bebió aquel contenido, sin preguntarse hondamente si en verdad contenía agua, vinagre o algún veneno.

 

No lo importó. Fue inmediato el sosiego que experimentó al sentir el reconfortante brebaje deslizarse por su garganta.

 

—A-kabane —balbuceó a duras penas.

 

El mencionado sujeto lo miró, esperando a que continuase hablando, pero al no hacerlo se dispuso a desnudarse ante la espantada mirada de su víctima.

 

El rubio lo recordó, mientras observaba como el Dr. Jekyll se deshacía de su tapado negro dejando entrever una camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

Rememoró porqué había ido en su búsqueda y qué había hecho para acabar en esa situación, pero no concibió, en su ingenuidad, cuáles serían los resultados.

 

Iluso de su parte habiendo tenido pruebas en el pasado de la conducta lasciva de su nuevo amante.

 

Cuando el joven, luego de una forzosa y agotadora representación mental de los hechos que lo habían llevado a ese punto, pudo volver en sí, notó que el hombre se encontraba en perfecta desnudes. Con sus cicatrices que no acapararon tanto su atención como lo hizo su flácido miembro recubierto por el negruzco vello.

 

Kuroudo caminó hasta Amano, para poder así estar más cerca de su objeto de estudio. Ya sin sus guantes, recorrió la anatomía del mocoso, comenzando por su cuello, ejerciendo una perceptible presión en su nuez de Adán. Descendió con calma, sin prisa, a través de su lampiño pecho, jugando apenas con sus tetillas erguidas que apresó, causándole un efímero dolor a su dueño.

 

Su dedo se detuvo en el ombligo de Ginji, un instante, para luego seguir camino omitiendo por completo aquella zona que lentamente comenzaba a reclamar una particular atención.

 

El rubio gimió con estrépito -tal vez debido al eco del lugar- cuando las manos del doctor acariciaron con firmeza la parte interna de sus muslos, haciéndole vibrar.

 

Y sus manos atadas, imposibilitándole esa caricia que le urgía en parte tan privada. Pensó en quejarse, en exigir que lo soltasen, pero supo que toda suplica era en vano con un sujeto que carecía de empatía, de la capacidad para conmoverse.

 

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al doctor de niño, Ginji-kun? —investigó posicionándose sobre Amano pero sin tener un contacto directo. Apenas sus piernas se rozaron.

 

Al no recibir respuesta Kuroudo acotó, sonriendo más si era posible:

 

—Créeme que jugarlo de grande es mucho más divertido —estiró su mano hasta dar con una pequeña mesa que hasta ese momento Ginji no había reparado en su existencia.

 

La mesa que cualquier cirujano no ha de prescindir para trabajar. El joven tragó saliva, incapacitado, por la posición en la que se hallaba y debido a la considerable altura del tablero, de ver que había sobre ella.

 

El pelinegro pensó en taparle los ojos, pero no quiso privar al rubio de la diversión. Cabe admitir que el pánico tiende a subir escalones ante el vacío que genera la ceguera; pero en esa ocasión le interesaba mucho más entretenerse que ocasionar temor en su atormentado pretendiente.

 

Lamió, como si fuese un perro, la mejilla del menor notando la característica sal de la piel humana. Buscó sus labios, que recibieron un trato similar, pero más intenso. Hundió su lengua en la boca del rubio y no lo soltó hasta que respirar se tornó una irremediable necesidad física. Pero antes de distanciarse de su rostro, mordió sus labios generándole una pequeña herida que sangró, y que se encargó de limpiar con su propia y habilidosa lengua.

 

Era tan sólo la ante sala de lo que iba a ocurrir.

 

—No llores, pequeño… No llores —solicitó Kuroudo al ver, pese al esfuerzo sobre humano de Ginji por no soltar esa lágrima, la gota asomando por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué… qué va hacerme?

—Cosas… —canturreó, feliz como nunca el rubio había podido conocerlo—Cosas que seguramente nunca nadie te hizo.

 

Tomó su quijada para poder elevar su cabeza y lamer su cuello, mordió de nuevo su piel dándole un particular y exclusivo trato a cada zona: Su nuez de Adán, sus tetillas erguidas como botones, más tarde su vientre, hasta llegar a sus piernas.

 Clavó sus dientes en la morena piel del joven, sin perdonarle a sus pantorrillas su existencia.

 

¡Por Dios! Acaso ¿Se había olvidado de su miembro? Latiendo, como un corazón. Palpitando de deseo desbordante. Endurecido tanto como un peñasco.

 

El _doctor_ era un versado en esas lides. No iría directamente a esa región por mero capricho de su portador. Además era consciente, debido a su experiencia, de que el dolor era tolerado y disfrutado, solamente, en presencia del placer. De un infinito e inconmensurable placer. De aquel que duele y enloquece por igual.

 

Se incorporó apenas, analizando su siguiente movimiento, y escaló a través del cuerpo de Amano hasta acomodar sus genitales en el rostro del sorprendido joven, quien no tardó en entender las intenciones del mayor.

 

Abrió su boca, tanto como el asco y el recelo se lo permitieron, al sentir sobre sus labios el débil contacto con el suave y húmedo glande de Kuroudo.

El característico olor masculino embriagó sus sentidos más de lo que ya estaban.

 

Engulló como pudo, pese a las dificultades que se le presentaron por culpa de su posición desfavorecida, el enhiesto falo.

El pelinegro dejó oír sus primeros gemidos a la vez que movía acompasadamente sus caderas, simulando el coito.

 

Ginji no pudo evitar atragantarse en la medida que aquel miembro crecía en grosor. Pero estaba en desventaja; no podía respirar con normalidad, mucho menos quejarse o intentar hablar. Inspiraba y exhalaba por su nariz, como el pez que boquea fuera del agua.

 

Cuando el Dr. Jekyll se cansó de jugar salió de la incómoda posición descendiendo en un trato directo hasta acabar sentado sobre el pene de Amano, que ante tan íntimo acercamiento palpitó deseoso de enterrarse en su ser.

 

Pero no, las cosas no iban a ser así. Por mucho que le pesase al rubio.

 

Sin embargo por fin había podido sentir, aunque fuese débil e indirecto, un contacto en esa zona tan delicada.

 

Las amarras, comenzaba a comprender, hechas de esparto, le cortaban la circulación causándole ardor y escozor. Pero eso no logró distraerlo, sobre todo cuando sintió, en su parte más sagrada pero no virginal, cierta humedad.

 

 La lengua de Akabane intentaba introducirse en su interior, como si aquello fuese en verdad posible. Y es que el pelinegro no sólo pensaba penetrarlo con su miembro, sino con sus dedos, con su lengua y con todo lo que tuviese a su alcance.

 

Fue necesario comenzar con ella, para lubricar la cerrada entrada. Luego los dedos hicieron su parte, dilatando lo suficiente; y no es que al mayor le importase en verdad preparar el cuerpo del joven, sencillamente le divertía palpar con sus propias falanges aquella cavidad tan sedosa y cálida.

 

Se entretuvo un rato, hasta que se aburrió realmente. Buscó desatar a Ginji de la baranda, pero sólo los pies, y porque le resultaba difícil penetrarlo con ellos atados.

 

Elevó ambas piernas del rubio, hasta situar los tobillos sobre su hombro; notó en Amano un rictus de ansiedad mezclado con aprensión a lo desconocido. La punta de su pene descansó sobre su orificio, apenas un instante, para luego irrumpir con furia y sin clemencia.

 

El grito desgarrador de Ginji copó sus oídos, nubló sus sentidos y disparó su propio placer morboso. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que su larga y desprolija cabellera, negra como la noche y su alma, cayese con armonía sobre su espalda. Aferró sus dedos en la piel del rubio, clavándolos en su cintura, para asirse con fuerza de ella y enterrarse más, quebrando todas las barreras físicas que se lo impedían.

 

Ginji gimió, primero de intenso dolor, pero luego, al sentir las huesudas y heladas manos de su amante sobre su enhiesto miembro, de renovado placer.

 

Finalmente comenzaba a experimentar ese anhelante desahogo que clamaba su cuerpo. Akabane acarició aquel falo de arriba hacia abajo, con la misma insistencia con la que había comenzado a penetrarlo, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo aunque fuese imposible lograrlo.

 

Cuando comprobó, efectivamente, que los quejidos de Ginji era de pura delicia frenó sus furiosas embestidas sin soltar el miembro que estaba masturbando y, con la otra mano libre, tomó algo metálico que brilló en la parcial obscuridad del lugar.

 

—Akabane-san —pronunció trémulo, sin recibir más respuestas que una sonrisa lujuriosa.

 

El mentado, sin haber retirado su propio miembro del interior del joven, retomó los vaivenes. El rubio ya no podía concentrarse en su placer, estaba más interesado en saber el destino de aquel elemento filoso que sin mucha dificultad pudo reconocer como un bisturí.

 

Kuroudo fue benevolente en esa ocasión: dado que era casi uno de los primeros encuentros que tenía con Ginji, creyó conveniente mostrarle tan sólo uno de sus juguetes. Se ahorraría las agujas y la sonda.

Si llegaba a mostrarle todos, o parte de ellos, corría el riesgo de asustarlo verdaderamente.

 

Y a decir verdad solo Kyouji era conocedor de gran parte de esos adminículos.

 

Examinó concienzudamente que con ese bisturí era más que suficiente para jugar por primera vez al doctor con Ginji.

 

Éste no supo cómo, pero Kuroudo se las ingenió para volver a arrastrarlo al orgasmo, no únicamente por la presión que su grueso miembro ejercía sobre la próstata, sino por su habilidosa mano que acariciaba con maestría su pene; relentizando la cadencia, aumentándola, humedeciendo su palma, apretando el glande. Era sencillamente maravilloso y arrebatador.

 

Y luego, el frío del metal hundiéndose en su piel…

 

El cálido liquido brotando de aquella herida…

 

 Y su cerebro que no codificada aquel acto como algo doloroso.

 

No… Para nada.

 

Observó aquel corte, para corroborar que efectivamente lo habían hecho sobre su piel, en su pecho. Y recién entonces sintió la primera irritación o ardor significativo. Pero éste era meramente un cosquilleo, una percepción más que obtenía su tacto y que se fundía con aquel gozo padecido.

 

No era diferente, en gran medida, al dolor que experimentaba con una violenta penetración. Sus carnes se abrían, ardorosamente, para darle cabida a un objeto extraño que bien podía ser un pene… O no.

 

El malestar de aquel bisturí cortando su piel, no era muy diferente entonces a ese dolor. Comprendió así que en presencia del placer sexual, al instinto primario, todos los demás sentires y sentimientos quedaban relegados a segundo plano.

 

Gimió, escandalosamente, cuando sintió el semen inundando su ser. Nunca creyó que podía ser posible experimentar a ese nivel, y pese a que algunos lo negaban, pudo jurar sentir ese calor sobrecogedor en su interior. Pero quería más…

 

Mucho más… Y un nuevo corte, en lo posible más profundo.

 

Y acabar. No parar hasta ver su propia esencia desperdiciándose y embadurnándolo.

 

El mayor salió del interior del joven, causándole una nueva y conocida dolencia que se sumó al resto, y tragó su miembro en seguida.

Ahora sí, su quejido alcanzó decibeles inimaginados. Se soltó, por pura fuerza bruta del amarre, sin importarle las heridas que le habían causado su acto para aferrarse de la cabellera del doctor, gritando su nombre.

 

Por fin, gracias al cielo, pudo descargarse en la boca de Kuroudo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, como si estuviese poseído, tembló, palpitó, rogó por más… Hasta que quedó exhausto.

 

Akabane se encargó de tragar hasta la última gota, sin derrochar nada de aquel néctar tan preciado. Sonrió, medianamente satisfecho, al ver los ojos cerrados, el lento movimiento de la caja torácica y la paz que había embargado el rostro de su amante.

 

Idéntica expresión que solían portar sus víctimas luego de un encuentro furtivo con él.

 

La absoluta paz y calma.

 

Supo que dormiría, al menos las próximas cuatro horas.

 

Se puso de pie, se vistió con parsimonia y guió su mirada hasta aquel recoveco, que no decía nada, salvo para aquella mirada aguda y astuta.

 

Sonrió reiteradamente, sabiendo que el sujeto detrás de aquel velo de cerrazón probablemente se encontraba preso de la ansiedad y del deseo. Aguardando por él para calmar esa sed.

 

No sabía controlarse, sobre todo cuando gozaba de público.

 

***

 

 

_Se acercó, con paso lento y elegante, hasta el centro de aquella bodega abandonada. Supo que se encontraría allí, esperándolo, quizás impaciente… Y eso lo sobre excitaba, tanto, que solía perder un poco el control con sus amantes de turno logrando que los cortes fuesen más profundos y peligrosos._

**Author's Note:**

> * _Amoral_ : No desde el punto de vista teniendo en cuenta la conducta del hombre, sea esta actos humanos o del hombre. (Se entiende que la conducta amoral es aquella que es considerada del hombre dada sus características biológicas) Si no como la entendida popular y vulgarmente.


End file.
